


Poorly Planned Sex Lies

by TWDObsessive



Category: The Walking Dead (TV), The Walking Dead - All Media Types
Genre: Daryl always has to fix everything, Established Relationship, Finding ways to fuck privately, Fluff and Smut, Fucking, M/M, POV Daryl, POV First Person, Rick hates oatmeal, Rick is about to lose his shit again, Rick is grumpy when he ain't getting any, Rickyl, Short One Shot, snakes are scarier than walkers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2015-06-08
Packaged: 2018-04-03 10:22:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4097362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TWDObsessive/pseuds/TWDObsessive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rick and Daryl have been fucking for months, but circumstances beyond their control have led to them not getting any for eight straight days.  Daryl needs to figure something out before Rick goes bat-shit crazy from need.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Poorly Planned Sex Lies

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little unbeta'd Rickyl while I'm trying to work out a longer story behind the scenes.

Rick and I have been fucking fairly regular now for months. On every supply run where it's just the two of us. In the bowels of the prison on days when most everyone else is content to sit outside. In the watch tower on nights where the perimeter is quiet. 

But for the past week we have simply NOT been able to find an opportunity to slip away. Rain's kept people inside. Glenn and Maggie have been insistent as fucking hell about joining us on runs. Tower rotation is longer between turns now since we got so many new people with us. 

I was pretty much hard all week, dying for it and Rick was downright pissed. He gets cranky when he's backed up. 

We sat together at breakfast after the eighth day without any kind of sexual release. Rick sat across from me instead of in his customary spot by my side and I knew it was because he was afraid of slipping into his special kind of crazy at the touch of my thigh. Worrying that he'd go unhinged again and play fast and loose with reality. Probably thinking he'd drag me off to his cell caveman style, and fuck me loud enough for the whole prison to hear. 

"Good morning," I said, shoveling in a spoonful of oatmeal.

"What's so fucking good about it?!" Rick snapped.

"Ain't dead." I answered.

He grumbled and put a spoon into his oatmeal making a face that let me know his next words were going to be oatmeal-oriented and likely followed by a tangent about the quality of food lately. I looked up at Michonne as she side stepped our table to sit elsewhere. Wise girl.

"Is this the same goddamn oatmeal we've been eating all week?" He seethed.

I looked down at his bowl and pointed with my fork. "Walnuts in there. Didn't have walnuts in there yesterday."

Rick looked at me with daggers. I shrugged and ate another spoonful. Hell, a Dixon ain't never gonna complain about the taste of food. Ya just be glad ya got some. 

The Grimes' came from a life where they could choose from a hundred different options for breakfast and I knew I'd be hearing about all those options in about ten seconds. Christ, the twelve year old kid had learned enough not to complain about food anymore, but not his old man. 'Specially not when he ain't gotten off in over a week.

"How is it possible we don't have chicken's around here? Could have eggs. Use to have eggs almost every morning for breakfast. Or pancakes. French toast. Yogurt with fresh fruit in it. Seriously, do I have to go out and find chickens myself? Do I have to do everything around here myself?"

"Walkers got to most of the chickens." I said, just stating the facts.

"You telling me there's not one goddamn egg-laying chicken left in all of Georgia?"

I shrugged and started thinking I'd have to find a way to slip off with Rick before he literally goes full-on, Robert Deniro "you talking to me?" crazy.

You'd think it wouldn't be that damn hard to slip away. But these people now, they were always all over us about something. Needing me to go out hunting. Needing Rick to solve god-knows-what kinda problems. Judith needing attention. Carl needing attention. Car needs fixing. Garden needs tending to.

Carol walked by behind Rick and met my gaze for a quick unspoken conversation. The group of us who have been together the longest can do that. 

Her eyes said "You ok over here?"

And my eyes said "No! Sit down and take some of this mess off me!"

And her eyes said "d'ya want me to sit here?"

And my eyes say "Fuck yes. Do not leave me here alone."

And her eyes said "or do you have this covered?"

And my eyes said, "I do NOT have this covered."

And her eyes said, "Ok, great. I'm gonna go sit with Michonne.

We may not be as savvy at the eye conversations as we think we are. 

I bore into the back of Carol's head with my stare. You'll get it anyways, woman, I thought. I knew she was working in the kitchen this week.

"Hey, who's working in the kitchen this week?" Rick asked, slamming his spoon down on the table.

I shrugged, covering for Carol. Ain't her fault we haven't perfected the eye conversations yet.

"Rick", I finally said. "We gotta...take care of something. Like- today."

"You think I'm just pissed at the oatmeal cause I haven't railed you lately." He whispered. 

"I KNOW you're pissed at the oatmeal because you haven't railed me lately," I told him. "We can find a cell way deep in the prison. Just need to be quiet."

"Pffft. You can't be quiet. Not with my cock in you." he whispered with his confident grin, finally forgetting about the oatmeal.

"Challenge accepted," I said standing, my belly full of oatmeal.  
It tasted just fine to me. 

"Got a problem down in E block with snakes," I announced to the cafeteria. "Might be poisonous. Saw a HUGE one down there the other week," I turned to Rick, "'member that?" 

Rick nodded and stood, "Yah, we're going to go set some traps and shit. So, also- Daryl's scared shitless of snakes, so if you hear him screaming, don't worry. Just a snake sneaking up on him."

Michonne crossed her arms "DARYL is afraid of snakes?"

I folded my arms too, giving Rick a pissy look.

"Yah, it's like Indiana Jones, y'know. Total bad ass in every other way. Anyway- I'm gonna help him face his fears and also get rid of the snakes." 

Rick turned on his heals and started heading for E Block. I took a bite of his oatmeal and then followed. 

Once we got to the far end of E, Rick grabbed me by the shirt, slammed me against the wall and kissed me like it might be his last day on earth. And really, considering the apocalypse and all, it could be any of our last days. Our tongues and lips fought for dominance as he unzipped my pants. 

"Ain't you gonna sweet talk me first?" I ask him.

"I'll sweet talk you when I'm not 8-days over due. Right now I need to be buried inside you. Now." He said. His voice grew sex-deep and his blue irises gave way to widening black pupils. 

I wiggled out of my jeans and started taking his pants off as he took off his shirt. 

He reached for my shirt and I blocked him with my arm. "You know the rules," I scolded.

"We're down here to help you face your fears," he growled and pulled the shirt over my head and ripped it out of my grasp.

I felt completely exposed, but fucking turned on at Rick's more-than-usual dominance. 

"Fucker!" I shouted. 

"Sorry. Shit. Sorry."'Rick started apologizing. "Daryl, I'm gonna seriously lose my shit if I'm not inside you in like the next 10 seconds."

Being Rick's fuck is a lot of work. He's high maintenance. The people in this prison have no idea what I'm doing for them. I decided to let the shirt thing go. He wasn't gonna fuck me from behind anyway, wouldn't see.

I sucked on one of my fingers and backed into the nearest open cell. Rick followed me like I was prey. Usually Rick would get me ready, but this time I slipped my own finger in and Rick watched me with wide eyes and, I swear to God, a little drool coming out of the side of his mouth. 

"You got everyone expecting me to scream. Better deliver." I told him as I spit in my hand and grabbed his cock. When he slowly entered me I remembered that I fucking needed this as bad as Rick did. 

I spit in my hand again, grabbed my own cock and stroked it. "Do it fucking hard, Rick. It's been an damn week. Need it."

"Told you you can't keep quiet with my dick in you," Rick said as he started pumping faster. "Tell me all those words I like to hear out of your mouth.". Rick said. 

For a man of few words, I was just as surprised as Rick to find out that I was a talker in bed. Months ago when we started I wasn't completely convinced I was saying all those things out loud. But Rick would tell me about it after and either he was a goddamn mind reader or I'm incredibly verbal and needy when it comes to being fucked. 

"Gotta at least try to be quiet," I said breathing in pattern with his slow thrusts. "Rain's got every damn one of them in this building."

Rick reached down with his hands and pinched the shit out of both my nipples. "Oh, CHRIST!" I shouted. 

"More", he said and he started fucking me harder as I matched the stroke of my own cock to his movements.

"Jesus, Rick. More like that. Fuck me harder. I ain't gonna break. I like it rough. I want to feel it. Want to feel it for days." I said... Or just thought. I get kinda lost at moments like that.

Then just as we both writhe to climax, I see it. A fucking snake. "Snake!" I gasp as we both start coming down. 

"I know, you like my snake don't you, love?" Rick said as he slowly pulled out.

"No," I panted. "Snake!" And I pointed over his head to the a slithering body moving across a make-shift desk. 

Rick screamed like a girl and backed out of the cell. "Fucking kill it!" He told me. 

"With what, asshole? I'm naked." Rick bent down to his pants and unhooked his gun and tossed it onto the bed. "'The fuck am I supposed to do with this? Toss me my damn knife." He tossed it over and tripped over his own two feet trying to get his pants on. 

Buck naked, I walked over grabbed the head of the damn fine-sized black snake and sliced through it. I tossed the decapitated head and picked up the still-jerking body. 

"Snake for breakfast, tomorrow. Looks like we solved two problems down here today." I hand Rick the writhing body but he backs away. 

"I ain't touching that," he said. 

"'S fuckin' dead, man."

"It's still moving."

"Rick, I need both hands to get dressed and I can't walk back to the common area with that thing. You told 'em I was afraid of snakes."

"Mother fucker." He said and took the snake from me with a grimace. 

"That's on you. Gotta come up with a better lie for next time."

"How do you feel about a rat infestation in the wardens office for tomorrow? I ain't going eight days again," Rick said.

**Author's Note:**

> This was more snark and fuck-buddy dynamic than emotion which was different for me. Is it any good? Or should I stick with more mushy and affectionate love stuff?


End file.
